Je t'aime mais ne peux te le dire
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Quand l'amour doit rester secret. Quand celui-ci est si puissant que l'on est prêt à en mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis rendu compte, que le site a modifié mon histoire en enlevant des mots et en modifiant d'autres mots. J'ai corrigé le nécessaire. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si cela se reproduit.

 _ **Je t'aime mais ne peux pas te dire**_

« Franchement Harry, tu devrais lui dire. » Je détournai le regard. « Et puis, pour Ron, ça va lui passer. »

« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il accepte mes sentiments ? Lui qui me déteste ! Même mon meilleur ami ne l'accepte pas ... »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il va te retourner tes sentiments, il reste ton professeur, espion de Tu-Sais-Qui de surcroit. Mais où est le mal à ce qu'il sache qu'il est aimé ? Tu as peur que cette guerre le tue, mais s'il pense que personne ne l'attend derrière il se laissera forcément mourir. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me déteste définitivement après ça. Que cela ne sera pas dut à sa haine pour mon père ni à son rôle dans la guerre.

« Ry, cette haine qu'il te voue te détruit déjà, de lui dire ton amour te permettra peut-être de t'en soustraire, de moins en souffrir, de ne plus dépérir. »

« Tu me vois déclarer mon amour à Severus ? »

« Professeur Snape ! » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'elle nous reprenne sur les termes.

« Miss Granger ... Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre salle commune avec le couvre-feu si tôt ? » Je restai figé. Non. Non ce ne pouvait être lui. Et pourtant le son de cette voix grave et sensuel ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.

Je n'osais me retourner pour le regarder. Avait-il entendu notre conversation ? Il allait me tuer ...

« Draco, nous devrions y aller avant d'être en retard. »

Je sentis mon cœur se briser. Il m'avait entendu. Il ne pouvait décider de m'ignorer autrement. Et puis 'Draco' ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il par son prénom ? Et où allaient-ils si bien habillés ? Est-ce pour Malfoy qu'il s'est fait si beau ?

« Harry ? Ça va aller ? » Je retins les larmes parlant du bout des lèvres.

« Je dois tourner la page maintenant ... Je vais marcher un peu ... Seul. » Je fis fi de sa réaction et parti doucement. Une fois hors de sa portée de vue je me mis à courir, laissant enfin ses traîtresses de larmes couler à flot. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois la chambre de la cabane hurlante atteinte. Je m'effondrai sur ce qu'il restait du lit en laissant s'échapper mes hurlements de désespoir. Il sait que je l'aime mais il a préféré m'ignorer. Ça faisait si mal ! Il n'y avait personne, il n'avait pas à jouer de rôle ... Et ça fait mal.

Un hibou de l'école me fit face, me sortant temporairement de mon désespoir. Par où était-il passé ? Je saisis délicatement le parchemin.

« M. Potter,

J'annule chacun de vos cours particuliers avec moi-même ainsi que vos heures de colles.

Professeur Severus Snape, Maître es Potion. »

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à moi. Je poussai un cri à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mon amour ne voulait pas de moi, mon amour ne voulait plus me voir ... Mon amour me détruit.

OOoOoOoOoOOo

Les jours passaient, je ne disais plus un mot, c'était trop dur. S'il te plait mon amour, mon ange, crie moi-dessus, insulte-moi, rabaisse-moi, hais-moi mais ne m'ignore pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu désires mais ton indifférence est mil fois pire que l'époque où tu t'acharnais à me faire souffrir ... Au moins j'avais un minimum d'intérêt pour toi ... Je n'étais pas un fantôme à tes yeux ... Un fantôme moldu ...

Aujourd'hui Voldemort viens d'arriver. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre fin à tout cela. Hermione et Ron tentent de me retenir mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent, ils doivent s'occuper de Nagini et moi je vais enfin faire face à ma mort.

Si la prophétie n'avait précisé que ma mort ne pouvait être faite que de la main du mage noir, voilà bien longtemps que je serai mort. J'ai tenté pourtant, à de nombreuses reprises mais j'y ai toujours échappé in extremis.

Mais aujourd'hui je pourrai être libre. Je n'aurai plus à supporter ton indifférence, à te voir si proche de Draco. Mon cœur cessera de battre et mettra fin à cette douleur éternelle. Je n'ai plus à sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie, plus à me lâcher du balais, à boire des potions instable, à faire exploser des potions en espérant exploser avec elle. Je n'aurai plus l'utilité de ce couteau, lui qui taillade mon bras de ton initial chaque jour, lui qui ne cesse de me rappeler que je ne serai jamais à toi, lui qu'on m'a toujours empêché d'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

Voldemort c'est décidé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il est face à moi.

Il est temps.

Je m'avance vers lui, vers ma mort. Je ne chercherai pas à me défendre. A quoi bon ? Il va me libérer.

Ses mangemorts les plus fidèles sont derrières lui, Lestrange, Malfoy et ... Lui ... D'autres dont je ne connais pas les noms sont également là, avec tout leur dédain.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? » Voldemort me regarde avec étonnement. « Je ne me défendrai pas, la vie a décidé que seul toi serait capable de me donner la mort, seul toi pourra y mettre fin. » Je relevai mon regard vers Severus, il ne me regardait pas, même aujourd'hui je continuai à n'être rien pour lui. Je laissai une larme couler. Pourquoi être fort alors que je vais mourir ? « Fait-le. Ne m'oblige pas à m'en prendre à toi pour mettre un terme à cette vie inutile. »

Je tournai mon regard vers le mage noir, vers mon libérateur. Je le vis faire une moue dédaigneuse. Peut-être espérait-il un minimum de combat. Il leva sa baguette vers moi et prononça les mots fatidiques.

« Avada Kedavra »

La lumière verte vint vers moi. Je tournai une dernière fois mon visage vers Severus, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne serai plus un poids pour lui. Je ne souffrirai plus de l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis passé au travers des fautes, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Déjà merci beaucoup pour vos follow, favoris et commentaire, voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à la fin :)

 **Caliste** : Voici la suite tant attendu, et merci d'avoir commenté :)

 **Astrea** : Merci d'avoir commenté, je suis ravi que les émotions du personnage soit bien ressorti :)

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

On s'avançait avec Draco, on devait se rendre chez ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa m'avait invité pour la soirée. Au détour d'un couloir un murmure se fit entendre.

« Franchement Harry, tu devrais lui dire. Et puis, pour Ron, ça va lui passait. » Je m'apprêtai à aller attraper le fameux trio d'or en pleine conversation houleuse.

« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il accepte mes sentiments ? » Je m'arrêtai net avant le tournant. Qui ? Qui avait réussi à saisir son cœur ? Qui ? Qui est cette homme qui me l'a volé ?« Lui qui me déteste ! Même mon meilleur ami ne l'accepte pas … » Qui ? Qui peut le détester ? Un Serpentard ? Un de mes élèves ?

« Je ne dis pas qu'il va te retourner tes sentiments, il reste ton professeur, espion de Tu-Sais-Qui de surcroit. » Professeur ? Professeur ?! Impossible. « Mais où est le mal à ce qu'il sache qu'il est aimé ? Tu as peur que cette guerre le tue, mais s'il pense que personne ne l'attend derrière il se laissera forcément mourir. »

« J'ai peur qu'il me déteste définitivement après sa. Que cela ne sera pas dut à sa haine pour mon père ni à son rôle dans la guerre. » Non. Non ce ne peux être moi. J'ai dû le pousser à me haïr, il ne peut être amoureux de moi. Il ne faut pas.

« Ry, cette haine qu'il te voue te détruit déjà, de lui dire ton amour te permettra peut-être de t'en soustraire, de moins en souffrir, de ne plus dépérir. » Je sentis la main de mon filleul sur mon bras. Je devais me ressaisir. J'enlevais toute trace d'émotion de mon visage. J'avançai calmement vers Harry et sa meilleure amie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Tu me vois déclarer mon amour à Severus ? » Ce fut à ce moment que je fus visible pour Miss Granger.

« Professeur Snape ! »

« Miss Granger … Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre salle commune avec le couvre-feu si tôt ? » Il se figea. Je me forçai à l'ignorer et continua mon chemin, sans oublier de parler à Draco. « Draco, nous devrions y aller avant d'être en retard. »

Je m'empressai d'aller dans mes appartements, Draco à ma suite.

« Parrain, comment vas-tu faire ? » Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, mais tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être avec lui. » Comment allais-je faire ? J'avais déjà tant de mal à cacher mes sentiments pour lui aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres …

« Viens, on va voir avec mon père à trouver une solution. »

« Hein ? » Draco avait posé sa main sur mon bras, me sortant de mes pensées. « Tu disais ? »

« Allons au manoir. » J'acquiesçai doucement, me dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Nous atterrîmes tous deux dans le salon des Malfoy. J'entendis mon filleul me dire qu'il allait prévenir ses parents de notre arrivé mais j'étais déjà parti dans mes pensées.

Harry ne pouvait m'aimer. Pas après tout ce que je lui avais fait vivre depuis ses onze ans. Ce gosse ne cesserait de me poser des problèmes.

Comment pouvait-il être tombé amoureux de moi ? Je n'ai cessé de le rabaisser. Mon apparence laissait à désirer, je suis vieux, j'ai les cheveux gras, un nez qui ne ressemble à rien, un caractère qui ferai fuir n'importe qui. Et la seule personne qui ne doit surtout pas tenir à moi tombe amoureux de moi. Ce n'est pas possible !

Comment vais-je cacher cela au Seigneur ? Et à Dumbledore ! Il serait capable de m'écorcher vif pour que je ne touche à son protéger ! Il m'a déjà assez reproché que c'était inconcevable que je sois tombé amoureux du fils après avoir tant aimé la mère.

Je n'y peux rien si le fils est encore plus exceptionnel que l'était sa mère ! Je n'y peux rien si ce regard émeraude fait battre mon cœur ! Croit-il vraiment que je n'ai pas combattu ce désir ? Par Salazar c'était encore un enfant ! Il est tout juste adulte … Et rien ne pourra arriver tant que la guerre perdure …

« Severus ! Mon ami ! Draco vient de m'informer de la nouvelle. Potter serait donc tombé sous ton irrésistible charme ? » Je relevai la tête pour saluer Lucius.

« Il faut bien le croire mon ami. »

« En voilà une merveilleuse nouvelle. »

« Maî … Maître ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir chez moi. » Merde. Lucius et moi nous dépêchions de nous agenouillés devant notre … Maître. Il était au courant. Il savait.

« Tes elfes de maison m'ont dit que je vous trouverais tous les deux. Je vois que les bonnes nouvelles sont nombreuses. Dis-moi mon cher Severus, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas empresser de venir me donner cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? » Je ne pus répondre que je subissais le sort du Doloris. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me semblèrent des heures le sort cessa.

« Veuillez m'excusez maître, j'ai découvert cela sur le chemin en venant ici. Je ne pensais que cette nouvelle vous rendrez heureux. Maître, puis-je me permettre de vous demander en quoi le fait que cet enfant de malheur m'aime puisse être une bonne nouvelle ? »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis le Maître, car vous ne réfléchissez pas assez. Mon chère et fidèle Severus, tu vas pouvoir le briser, tu vas pouvoir prouver à cet idiot de Dumbledore que l'amour n'est rien de moi que la pire faiblesse qu'il puisse exister. »

« Ce sera un honneur Maître. » J'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne pouvais qu'obéir ou il me tuerait. Or mes renseignements étaient primordiaux. Lucius ne pouvait prendre contact avec l'ordre qu'en passant par moi. Et nous étions tous deux considérés comme les bras droits du Lord.

« Bien. Lucius, si tu m'emmenais voir ta femme que je puisse la félicité. »

« Evidemment Maitre. J'ai toutefois une requête à vous faire. » Le Seigneur lui fit signe de continuer. « Narcissa pourrait-elle être tenu à l'écart de tout le temps de la grossesse ? Nous avions perdu tout espoir qu'elle retombe enceinte un jour, et je préfèrerai lui éviter le moindre stress qui serait un risque pour sa grossesse. »

« Evidemment Lucius, je ne suis pas un monstre. Vous me créez les futures générations de mangemorts après tout. » Lucius remercia excessivement le Lord. C'était au moins ça, sa femme sera épargnée de la guerre.

OoOoOoO

Je rebaissais ma baguette. Combien de chutes avais-je arrêté ? Combien de fois Draco m'avais confié avoir faire la même chose ? Et le Lord qui ne cessait de me dire de continuer, à quel point il était fière.

Ce que je pouvais avoir honte. Cette situation me détruisait, j'avais mal de l'ignorer ainsi, j'avais mal de voir les larmes dans ses yeux, de voir son corps s'amaigrir de jour en jour, cette foutue entaille sur son bras qu'il ne cachait même plus. J'en pouvais plus. Mon cœur saignait et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Draco était là autant que possible, m'évitant de le suivre dans ces conneries. C'était si dur ! Je n'arrivai à imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel était mon amour.

oOoOoOo

Le jour fatidique. Albus m'avait dit qu'il devait mourir mais que seul l'Horcruxe en lui allait mourir. J'allais devoir le regarder perdre la vie sans rien faire, en espérant que les hypothèses du vieux fou soit vrai.

Je le vois qui s'avance vers nous. Draco et Lucius m'encadrent l'air de rien, me montrant leur soutien s'en que les autres ne le remarque.

« Oh Salazar. » Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement venant de Lucius. Il me saisit la main. Surement a-t-il pris conscience que ce n'était pas seulement l'inquiétude d'un amoureux transi qui m'avais fait le décrire si mal en point. Non, Harry allait vraiment mal. Son teint était blafard, des cernes creusaient son visage, son visage était également creusé à force de ne pas manger. Les muscles de son corps semblaient avoir doucement disparu.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? » Voldemort était surpris, surement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que la mission soit si réussi. « Je ne me défendrai pas, la vie a décidé que seul toi serait capable de me donner la mort, seul toi pourra y mettre fin. » Je n'arrivai à le regarder. Je savais que si je le faisais j'allais craquer. Je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant. « Fait-le. Ne m'oblige pas à m'en prendre à toi pour mettre un terme à cette vie inutile. » Je vis simplement la main du Lord se levai.

« Avada Kedavra » Mon monde venait de s'effondrer.

« Draco, mon bon petit, va donc vérifier que ce bon à rien est bien mort je te pris. »

« Bien Maitre. » Mon cœur avait cessé de battre, je priais pour qu'il revienne en vie. Il avait déjà survécut à un Avada, pourquoi pas deux ?

« Il est mort, maître. » Je sentis Lucius me retenir. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Dumbledore c'était trompé et j'avais conduit mon amour à sa mort … Comme je l'avais fait avec sa mère. J'étais voué à détruire les gens que j'aime. J'ai perdu les trois seules personnes que j'ai aimées dans ma vie par ma faute. Elles sont toutes trois mortes à cause de moi.

« Ce n'est rien mon Seigneur, il est juste soulagé de ne plus avoir à côtoyer ce bon à rien de Potter. » Je sentis que l'on se déplaçait, mon cerveau était vide, plus rien ne me retenais, je ne méritai que de mourir. « Draco vient m'aider s'il te plait. » J'entendais vaguement la voix de Lucius m'ait celle-ci ne me montait pas au cerveau.

Une deuxième personne vient auprès de moi. « Il est en vie Sev'. Tu m'as entendu ? Il est en vie. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais ce fut le son que j'entendis le plus clairement. Cela me remit d'aplomb. Il était en vie. « Dépêches-toi d'aller lui donner tes potions. » J'acquiesçai me dirigeant discrètement jusqu'à Harry et Hagrid.

« Rogue » Sa voix risquait de nous faire repérer.

« Tait-toi. » Je sortais différente fiole que je donnais à mon amour. Les fioles allaient refermer ses plaies et le régénérer. Il finit par papillonner des yeux. Son regard se fixa dans le mien. J'entendais en fond sonore Londubat faire un discours. « Ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur, tu as bien compris ? » Il papillonnait de nouveau des yeux, surprit. « Allez, dépêches-toi d'accomplir ta mission, mon petit Lion. » J'avais chuchoté les derniers mots, il n'était pas question qu'Hagrid m'entende. Je passais délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux avant de retourner tout aussi discrètement au côté des Malfoy.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Je ne répondis pas, le combat venait de commencer.

Dès le premier sort lançai, Lucius s'empressa d'attaquer Bellatrix, Draco d'attaquer Rodolpheus et je protéger leurs arrières des autres mangemorts sous leurs cris de traîtrise.

OOoOoOoO

« Je vois que vous avez pu vous expliquez. »

J'écarquillai des yeux sous le regard goguenard de mon filleul et mon meilleur ami tandis qu'Harry piquait un fard.

Ses mains étaient posées dans mes cheveux, j'avais une main sur sa chute de rein, l'autre sur ses fesses et nos bouches étaient réunis dans un baiser passionné.

Harry réagit en premier en cachant son visage contre mon torse. Je remontais la main que j'avais sur ses fesses pour la poser sur sa nuque.

« Merde, je vais donc vraiment être obligé de supporter Saint Potty. »

« Langage. » Je sentis Harry pouffait contre moi.

« Fait pas comme si tu ne pouvais me supporter alors que tu as passé un an à m'empêcher de me suicider. » Je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Par Salazar, j'avais failli le perdre tant de fois.

« Que veux-tu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à te perdre … Qui pourrais-je embêter après ? »

« Merci. »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait avoir entendu. » Je secouai la tête amusé.

« Venez à la maison quand vous voulez les tourtereaux. Allez mon Dragon, allons voir comment se porte ta mère. » Les deux partirent comme ils étaient arrivés, semblant de rien.

« C'est surprenant de les voir ainsi. »

« Faudra que tu t'y habitues, car ils sont comme ça dans la vrai vie. »

« C'est surprenant de te voir ainsi aussi. Mais ça me plait. » Je penchai la tête, venant embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.


End file.
